


It’s okay to say you’ve got a weak spot

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: He threw down his sword and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter.  Gabriel and Balthazar looked at him in pure shock.Cas knelt down and held his hands behind his head.  “You win.”“Cassie-”Castiel looked at his brothers and said in a nonnegotiable tone, “surrender, or I’m done for.”





	It’s okay to say you’ve got a weak spot

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “I Am Not a Robot” by Marina and The Diamonds. Enjoy!

Sam and Gabriel made it their mission to teach Jack about sports.

If Sam was being honest, he joined in on this venture so that he could spend more time with Gabriel. Sam would do anything to A) make Gabriel happy and B) see Gabriel happy.

So Sam found himself teaching Jack about sports with Gabriel adding in details. They had even taken Jack to a few different sports games — covertly, of course. Football, basketball, hockey, tennis, soccer.

Sam’s personal favorite was when they teleported on top of the rafters of a baseball game. Sam learned that this was Gabriel’s favorite sport, which explained why they had a discussion up in those very rafters once. 

Gabriel explained the rules of baseball as Jack soaked in the game below. Sam just watched from the sidelines.

Sam never thought he would have this. He never thought he would love anyone as much as he loves Gabriel. For so long, the only person he could count on was Dean. He was glad that he had a genuine family that cared about him. 

Sam radiated with happiness throughout the game, catching Gabriel glance at him and grin.

————

Gabriel’s borrowed car pulled up to the testing facility, his fingers tapping nervously on the wheel.

Sam covered Gabriel’s hand with his. Gabriel met his eyes. Sam said, “it’s going to be fine.”

“I’m supposed to be the one assuring you of that.”

Sam removed his hand from Gabriel’s and said, “thanks for stealing one of the bunker’s cars to drive me. You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to. You’ve been studying for this test forever. You’ve got this.”

Sam nodded and took a breath. “You’re starting to make me nervous.”

“Sorry. I’ll pick you up after, okay?”

“If no one finds out you stole one of the cars, you mean.”

“The bunker garage has plenty of cars that no one uses. I’ll still pick you up.”

“Okay.” A beat. “Thank you for supporting me, and for letting me stay over for a few days.”

“Don’t worry about it. And you shouldn’t be thanking me. I’ll always support you.”

Sam was moved at how readily Gabriel showed his affections, now that he wasn’t afraid to show the hunter his true self. “That means a lot to me.”

“Now kick this bar exam in the ass.”

Sam chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

————

“How do you think you did?”

Sam closed the car door and buckled in. “I think it went okay.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Only okay?”

“I don’t wanna get my hopes up too much.”

Gabriel huffed. “That’s fair.” 

“So, um,” Sam smiled in anticipation, “did anyone find out about the car?”

“Nope. I’m sneaky as fuck, Sam.”

“You got lucky.”

“Twice.”

Sam rolled his eyes fondly. “Just drive.”

Gabriel drove.

————

Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar were battling their latest adversary, and it was all going okay.

Until he pulled out a button.

Castiel froze, his eyes growing comically wide.

This wasn’t just any button. This button was the most important button in Cas’s life.

He threw down his sword and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Gabriel and Balthazar looked at him in pure shock.

Cas knelt down and held his hands behind his head. “You win.”

“Cassie-”

Castiel looked at his brothers and said in a nonnegotiable tone, “surrender, or I’m done for.”

Balthazar looked ready to protest, but Gabriel reigned him in with a glance. They both knelt beside Cas and surrendered.

————

When the three angel brothers were alone in a dark cell, Gabriel said, “please explain what just happened, Cassie.”

Castiel swallowed a lump in his throat, and stated, “that button activates my programming.”

“Like,” Balthazar’s eyes widened, “Naomi’s programming?”

Cas felt his eyes watering, his face crumbling like an autumn leaf. 

“Fucking shit.” Gabriel clenched his fists. “I thought it was all purged from you, Cassie.”

“Not all of it.” Cas revealed, “every few months, I get flashbacks. There’s still traces of her programming wired into my brain. I wouldn’t even know how to get rid of it all.” A beat. “If he pushes that button, you’re both going to have to kill me.”

“What?!”

Gabriel pfft’d. “Don’t be silly, Cassie.”

Cas clenched his jaw. “Do you know what Naomi’s last order was, before I gained control back?”

Both angels shook their heads.

Cas said, “it was to kill Dean.”

Gabriel and Balthazar didn’t respond, both of them in complete shock.

Castiel felt a tear fall down his cheek. “I would rather die than hurt my husband. Do you understand me?”

Gabriel and Balthazar nodded numbly.

After a moment of stifling silence, Gabriel said, “we should have a way to fix you, Cassie.”

Balthazar glanced at Gabriel. “Two archangels should be able to figure something out.”

Cas sighed and went to the opposite side of the cell. “Have fun with that.”

Gabriel and Balthazar felt their hearts drop to their stomachs at the way Cas gave up so easily.

————

“Cassie.”

Castiel woke up from his fitful nap to find Gabriel and Balthazar across from him. He addressed Gabriel specifically. “What?”

“If we break out of here and get the button, we can put you into a coma. Then, we can use every spell on the planet to remove the programming.”

Still not optimistic, Cas muttered, “I wonder how many ways that could go wrong.”

Balthazar said, “plan B is to force you to detox.”

Cas blinked, sitting up. “That’s not a bad idea, actually.”

“So glad we have your approval, Debbie Downer,” Gabriel quipped. “We can detox you at my place. Make you a little cell like you mentioned that Bobby had.”

“For Sam,” Cas remembered, “when he was tainted by demon blood. Right.”

Gabriel winced at that information. “The detox should work for you with the programming-”

“Because it’s like technology. It’s not supposed to be in an angel’s system,” Cas said.

“Are you impressed yet?” Balthazar asked.

Cas snorted. “I’m surprised you both have brains.”

Gabriel and Balthazar gasped dramatically. Secretly, they were glad to see Castiel making his usual sassy remarks.

Cas nodded. “Okay. Let’s get out of this poor excuse for a cell and steal some shit.”

Gabriel grinned. “That’s the spirit!”

————

Dean was surprised that he got a phone call from Cas.

They never did phone calls anymore.

Hesitantly, Dean answered. “Cas?”

“Hey.”

“What’s wrong?” Dean closed the bedroom door for privacy and sat on the mattress.

“I, um, can’t come home for a while.”

Dean searched through their bond, but found Cas’s end closed off. “Darlin’, what’s going on?”

Cas sighed. “I have some stuff to work out. It’s complicated and-”

“Uncomplicate it for me,” Dean said shortly. He would have no bullshit excuses.

Cas paused. “The last of Naomi’s programming is embedded in my brain. It’s acting up. I need to get it removed.”

Dean felt tears rising in his eyes. “Why didn’t you mention this before?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that there was a way to activate my programming again.”

“How long will this take?”

He heard Cas inhale through his nose. “A week, maybe two.”

Dean felt a tear fall down his cheek. “Okay. Please get better for me soon. I can’t do this without you, Cas.”

“I can’t either. I love you so much.”

Dean recited the Enochian words for love, tears streaming silently down his face. Refusing to say goodbye, they both hung up.

Dean laid on Cas’s side of the bed, burying himself in his husband’s scent on the pillow. He had a good long cry, not emerging from their bedroom until not a single trace of tears was present.

————

Once Dean explained the situation to everyone in the bunker, Sam called Gabriel.

The archangel surprisingly answered. “Sam?” He asked, sounding winded.

“Hi. I heard.”

A beat. “Oh.”

“Do whatever it takes, okay? Dean is already brooding.” Gabriel didn’t laugh like he normally would. Sam figured he wouldn’t. “Will I see you when Cas is better again?”

“Yes. I have to get going now. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Love you, Loki.”

Gabriel’s voice softened. “Love you too, Sigyn.”

————

Gabriel and Balthazar came up with a system.

With Castiel in a peaceful coma, Gabriel and Balthazar worked through the list of spells in shifts.

Books upon books piled up, both archangels reciting every spell and procuring every required ingredient, all while paying painstaking attention to detail. They used up every drop of archangel grace they could to get the spells to work. Gabriel spent the day reciting spells, while Balthazar took the night shift. When they weren’t working, they were asleep, making sure their grace recharged to full capacity.

They did this for twelve hours a day, for days and days.

Neither refused to give up until the final spell was recited. Neither wanted to lock their little brother away while he detoxed.

But, as they worked their way through the books, detoxing became more and more of a reality. 

————

Gabriel woke up Balthazar and cried in his arms like a blubbering child.

It had been just over a week, and none of the spells had worked. They were out of time.

Balthazar held Gabriel tightly, a few tears escaping his eyes. “I didn’t think it would come to this.”

Gabriel said shakily, “I can’t believe this bullshit.”

Neither brother spoke for a while, the only noise being a few sniffles as they cried.

After an inordinate amount of time, they pulled themselves together, wiping away their tears, their eyes stinging and dry.

“Wait until the morning,” Gabriel ordered. “We both need to be at full strength for this.”

Balthazar nodded in assent.

————

Castiel’s vision upon waking up was encompassed by the weary faces of Gabriel and Balthazar.

“It didn’t work,” Cas stated.

His brothers shook their heads.

Cas sighed. “Alright. Did you make it?”

Gabriel motioned to the dojo, which had been transformed into a plastic detox cube. Balthazar helped Cas sit up.

“How long was I out?”

Gabriel replied hesitantly, “nine days.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “There really is no easy solution.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Balthazar said, trying to delay the inevitable for just a little longer.

————

It became the job of Charlie, Jo, and the wayward sisters to cheer up Dean and Sam.

There hadn’t been word from any angel in over a week. The Winchester brothers were hanging on by a thread.

It wasn’t just Dean who relied on an angel now; it was Sam too. The brothers sank into similar funks, though Sam was always the more positive one of the two. Dean was more than happy to fall into the quicksand, but Sam had one half in and one half out. Sam linked Dean to the women in the bunker who were trying their best to help.

Charlie did this by sharing anecdotes that Cas would tell her. Jo did this by telling Dean about the time Cas outdrank Ellen shortly after meeting the seraphim. Claire and Kaia did this by showing Dean the movies that Cas reacted positively to, some of those being rom coms. Alex and Patience did this by teaching Dean about the desserts Cas made during their baking club. The women even had a few stories about Gabriel to tell Sam.

When this was all over, the Winchesters seriously owed them all a great debt.

And that was terrifying.

————

Dean spent his nights staring at his Polaroids of Cas. 

He hadn’t done this in a long time. He only needed to in situations where he was afraid for his husband.

A Polaroid of Cas leading him around the San Francisco pier. Of Cas scowling playfully at the camera, and Dean by extension. Of Cas at the northern lights, his skin bathed in color. Of Cas comforting him on the London Eye — Dean was still afraid of heights, and Cas’s presence soothed him. Of Cas in his sapphire suit, marrying Dean again in a Las Vegas chapel. Of Cas walking in front of him, taking in the sights. Of Cas smiling and laughing and looking at him with so much love it made Dean breathless even now.

Dean took these memories and savored them.

————

Sam found solace in drawing.

He spent his nights picturing Gabriel, trying to draw his expressive face.

He spent days just on Gabriel’s eyes, getting the shape right and the eyelashes long enough and his irises the correct shade of whiskey.

Now that he was waiting patiently for his bar exam results, Sam didn’t have much else to do. He dedicated years at the bunker to his law studies. It was time to hone a new skill.

So Sam drew Gabriel in his sketchbook, pushing any concerns for his other half’s well-being to the back of his mind.

It wouldn’t do him any good to dwell on it, anyway.

————

Three days.

Gabriel and Balthazar listened to Castiel’s screams for three days.

Neither brother could imagine what Cas was going through. It was hard enough just to listen to Cas’s pain. 

But neither of them could help their little brother now.

They got a few visits from Jack, but he couldn’t do much to ease their minds. It upset Jack too, so the archangels sent him away.

It became clear within an hour of locking up Castiel that Gabriel and Balthazar weren’t prepared for this. The screams only got worse and worse, but both archangels were hopeful it would get better soon.

It had to. 

————

“I can’t take this anymore!”

“Gabe-”

“It’s been three days!” Gabriel made a fist, one of his chairs crumpling up into a ball like it was a wad of paper. 

“Hey,” Balthazar said soothingly, “calm down.”

“I don’t wanna calm down!”

“Gabe-”

Gabriel had lost control. He was just so...angry.

He materialized a sledgehammer and smashed his table in half.

“Gabe!”

Gabriel had a wild look in his eyes as he took in the image of his brother. He felt his anger consume him.

Balthazar said, “please stop. Now’s not the time for a tantrum.”

“Yes it is!” Gabriel smashed his television. “It’s the perfect time for one!” He made the clouds turn gray, filling with rainwater. His body was consumed by thunder, as were the clouds. His voice buzzed with electricity as he said, “three sacred days, we have waited! And nothing! Just screams!”

Lightning shook Gabriel’s cloud, striking down somewhere on Earth. Thunder and rain followed, other nearby clouds following suit.

Balthazar, his eyes blue with lightning, charged at Gabriel and teleported him away.

————

Castiel was healed.

He was purged of the programming.

He knew it. He felt it.

He was finally free.

Cas stood on shaky legs, looking at himself in the mirror for the first time in days. Thankfully, he didn’t look as bad as he thought. He recited a few spells, washing up and changing his clothes and brushing his hair. Examining the beard he had grown, he decided to leave it as it was. 

Now that he felt like himself again, Castiel left his plastic cube.

To find his brothers missing and a bunch of furniture smashed.

Cas padded around the cloud slowly, finding a sledgehammer next to a legless chair.

It seemed that Gabriel was having one of his tantrums.

Cas sighed. He should have known Gabriel and Balthazar couldn’t take it, couldn’t take hearing his suffering. Castiel closed his eyes, casting away the sledgehammer and taking a deep breath to center himself.

That’s when Cas noticed the clouds were spouting rain relentlessly, thunder crackling in the atmosphere.

Castiel focused on his bond with his brothers, tracking their location. Without second guessing himself, he went there with a rustle of wings.

He landed in the middle of a grassy hill, lightning strikes spearing the ground and forming small craters. Rain made the ground muddy, and Cas realized he was barefoot. Oh well.

Castiel saw his brothers fighting underneath an incredibly dark and low-hanging cloud, shouting and screaming at each other. Unimpressed, Cas strode forward, mud sinking between his toes. He held up a hand and soaked up the power of each lightning strike before they could hit the ground. He took in the extra energy like a proper lightning rod, his eyes completely blue as he stored the power into his reserves.

This finally got Gabriel and Balthazar’s attention.

Castiel walked forward, lightning skating across his skin, cracking the ground with every footstep. When he met their shocked expressions, Cas asked thunderously, “are you done?”

His older brothers had the intelligence to look sheepish. Balthazar powered down, Gabriel making the thunderstorm dissipate, the clouds turning back to their usual white. Cas powered down too, lightning filling his veins, the energy storing within him.

Once everything was calm, Castiel realized that he didn’t feel so good.

Gabriel and Balthazar caught him as he fell.

————

With Castiel unconscious, Jack by his side, Gabriel and Balthazar visited the bunker.

Dean was enraged at their impromptu arrival, but he held his tongue. He gathered Sam, — who was glad to see Gabriel again — Charlie, Jo, and the wayward sisters. They all sat and listened to Gabriel and Balthazar explain everything.

When they were finished, they promised Cas would be home in a day or two, then zapped away.

————

That night, Sam called Gabriel.

“Sam?” Gabriel’s voice crackled through the phone.

The hunter was curious. “That storm was you?”

Sam envisioned the embarrassed blush staining Gabriel’s cheeks. “Yeah.”

“When you said you had tantrums, I didn’t think that meant you created thunderstorms.”

Gabriel paused again. “My tantrums are a stupid, childish thing. My powers just-”

“Get out of control?”

“Y-yeah. I should be able to handle them, but when I get angry-”

“You’re like the Hulk?”

That got a ghost of a laugh from Gabriel, at last. “I guess so. I know how dumb that sounds.”

“It’s not dumb. You were worried out of your mind for Cas. Shit happens. I get it.”

“If you, um, don’t feel the same way about me after this, I understand.”

Sam was shocked. “Why would you think that this changes anything?”

Gabriel swallowed thickly. “Um, it usually does.”

For the umpteenth time, Sam wanted to destroy everyone that hurt Gabriel. “It changes nothing. I told you that I love you no matter what. I meant that. Nothing you do can change that. That’s how completely gone I am for you, Gabe. I’ll never hurt you if I can help it. I only want to protect you, and take care of you, and love you. Okay?”

There were a few beats of silence, and all of a sudden, Gabriel was sitting across from him on the mattress. His eyes were watery, his hair was a mess, and he had an impressive amount of stubble on his face. He said breathlessly, “okay.”

Sam leaned forward and kissed Gabriel for the first time in almost two weeks. As usual, Gabriel melted into him, kissing back with everything he had. When Sam pulled away, he remembered that he had news. “One hundred sixty out of one hundred seventy-five.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened, his grin radiant. “I’m dating a lawyer?!”

Sam smiled in answer.

Gabriel grabbed his jaw and pulled him in for another kiss. Gabriel poured all of his love into it, both of them refusing to pull away until they couldn’t breathe. “We need to celebrate,” Gabriel exhaled, “after Cassie is better.” His smile fell a little. “You understand that he’s-”

“Your priority?” Sam nodded. “I do. Dean did the same for me.”

Gabriel’s grin rose to its full splendor. “Okay. I’ll cook you whatever you want.”

“Even if it’s healthy?”

Gabriel laughed, the sound pure and innocent and sweet, almost like Jack’s laugh. “It’s Dean that has a problem with healthy food. And I said whatever you want.”

“Just checking.”

“Alright. I have to get back.”

“Okay. Can I get one more kiss?”

Gabriel chuckled, kissing Sam softly. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Gabriel teleported away.

————

“Done making out with Sam now?”

Gabriel threw his phone at Balthazar, hitting him square in the chest. “Shut up.”

————

When Castiel awoke the next day, he felt reborn.

All of the toxicity from his system was finally gone. It was cause for celebration.

Gabriel and Balthazar went to Cas’s side upon seeing his eyes opened. “Cassie!”

Cas said gruffly, “are you two idiots done fighting yet? You’re both fucking exhausting.”

Gabriel and Balthazar laughed freely for a moment, Castiel taking this opportunity to sit up on the couch.

“We’re sorry you had to stop us,” Balthazar said.

Cas waved it off. “Not every angel can be as smart and temperamental as me.”

The archangels laughed again.

“Great to have you back, asshole,” Gabriel said fondly.

“That beard looks awful, by the way,” Balthazar quipped.

Cas grinned. “Thanks so much. I’m going to keep it for a while, now that you said that.”

Balthazar snorted. “At least trim it. You look homeless.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Sure, Your Highness.” He stood up. “I’ll get right on that.”

————

“He’s better, right?”

Gabriel’s eyes went from bluish gold to chocolate brown. “It worked.”

Balthazar sighed in relief. “It’s about time that Naomi slept with the fishes.”

Castiel returned with his beard trimmed, squeezing between Gabriel and Balthazar on the couch. “What are we whispering about so secretly?”

“Just your recovery,” Gabriel said.

Cas’s face fell. “I’m sorry that you had to hear-”

“It’s okay,” Gabriel said, patting Cas’s shoulder.

“It was hard,” Balthazar said, “but what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right?”

Cas nodded. “Right.”

Gabriel and Balthazar suddenly had Castiel smothered in a group hug. 

And Cas didn’t even have it in him to protest.

————

“A group hug! Yes!”

Jack threw his arms around the three angels, grinning like the innocent child he was. 

Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar laughed and hugged him back.

————

Dean, Sam, Charlie, Jo, and the wayward sisters were convened at the war room table when the door opened.

Their heads shot up, taking in Castiel. As he descended the stairs, he heard greetings and saw some stares.

Once he faced them all, Cas asked, “is the beard really that bad?”

That got a round of laughs.

Before anyone could respond, Dean was in Cas’s arms, the couple getting “ooh’s.”

Dean sent a mental message: “I missed you so much, darlin’.”

Cas sent: “I missed you too.”

Castiel broke their embrace, the women screeching and circling him. Charlie randomly touched his beard, Cas furrowing his eyebrows.

“It’s soft,” Charlie said.

Cas huffed. “Everyone just pet my beard, I guess.”

The women obliged. Castiel suddenly had hands trailing down his beard. He accepted the situation and rolled his eyes. 

“It is soft,” Alex confirmed.

“I didn’t even know angels could grow beards,” Patience said.

“I’m in a man’s body,” Cas muttered.

“It looks pretty good,” Claire said nonchalantly, adding in a shrug for good measure.

“Gee, thanks,” Cas said.

“Somebody gave Cas all the salt,” Jo commented.

“Are you done petting my beard now?” Cas asked shortly.

“Yes,” Claire replied. She held out a hand to Kaia, who always seemed to be close by when Claire was around. “Let us embark on a movie marathon.” Kaia let Claire lead her away.

“How rude,” Charlie muttered.

“Kids,” Cas said, as if that explained everything.

“Um,” Patience reminded him, “we’re all adults.”

Cas snorted and said dismissively, “I’m going to eat all the food now.”

Interested, Dean said, “not without me, you’re not!”

————

Once the kitchen door shut, Dean bumped into Cas’s body, which was ridiculously close.

Dean blinked in surprise, then smirked. His husband had gotten this close on purpose. “Hi, darlin’.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck, their faces an inch away. “How do you feel?”

“Really good.” Cas tugged Dean forward a little, their bodies pressing together. “You know what would make me feel even better?”

Dean’s vision flicked from Cas’s lips to his eyes. He played coy. “What would that be?”

“A kiss.”

“As you wish,” Dean said, purposefully echoing The Princess Bride. He closed the inch between them, kissing Cas in a manner far too indecent for the kitchen.

Dean instantly loves the way Cas’s beard feels on his clean-shaven face. Dean kissed him and kissed him like he was drowning, Cas humming in pleasure at the back of his throat.

Dean eventually couldn’t breathe, so he regretfully parted from Cas’s lips, taking a few breaths to calm his heartbeat. He blushed in embarrassment, though he took pride upon seeing Cas’s mouth swollen from kissing. Dean rasped, “I like your beard way too much already.”

Cas laughed melodically. “That’s nice. I actually need food now, though.”

Dean huffed. “You’re becoming too much like me, but I’ll allow it.” He broke from their embrace, Cas making a beeline for the refrigerator.

————

“Is it just me,” Gabriel turned to face Sam in bed, the sheets falling to his waist, “or does sex with you get better every time?”

“It’s not just you.” Sam pecked Gabriel’s lips, his other half unfurling his wings around him. “And it probably helps that it’s celebratory sex.”

Gabriel chuckled and rested his head on Sam’s chest. “I’m with a lawyer now. I gotta step up my game.”

“You’re the leader of Heaven. You don’t have to step up your game.” Sam absentmindedly combed through Gabriel’s hair. “I like your stubble.”

Gabriel scrubbed a hand over the stubble on his cheeks, looking up at Sam curiously. “Do you really?”

“It feels nice.”

Gabriel ruffled his wings, his right wing brushing against Sam’s stomach. “Does it feel as nice as my wings?”

“Mhm.”

“Speaking of my wings,” Gabriel materialized the special pair of glasses he fashioned for Sam, “they’re gold now.”

Sam put on the glasses, intrigued. He glanced down, golden wings covering his body and the mattress. “That’s so cool.”

Gabriel smiled softly. “I’m not the only archangel now.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “How could that be?”

“I gave extra powers to Bali.”

“Not Cas?”

“Cassie didn’t want them.”

Sam nodded. “I can see that.” A beat. “Can I, um-”

“Go ahead.”

Sam brushed a tentative hand over Gabriel’s golden wings. “They don’t feel real.”

“They’re real, I promise.”

After a moment, Sam removed the glasses. “Thanks for tonight. Dinner, I mean. I’m not thanking you for sex.”

Gabriel laughed. “It was no problem. I like cooking for you.”

Sam kissed Gabriel. “Good night, babe.”

“Good night, Hercules.”

————

Bobby walked into the library, saw Castiel, and stared at him for a long moment.

Cas noticed. Bobby pointed to his own beard in question.

“Don’t like it?” Cas asked.

“It’s not bad,” Bobby said, which meant he honestly liked it.

Cas nodded in thanks, both parties going to separate sections of the library.

————

Ellen, Jody, and Donna had similar reactions.

They stared at Cas’s beard for a long moment, the seraphim acknowledging them. “Don’t like it?”

“It’s actually not bad,” Jody said.

“I didn’t think angels could grow beards,” Donna mused.

“Funny. Patience said the same thing,” Cas said.

“Well, it’s a nice beard,” Ellen commented.

“Thanks.”

————

Kevin found out last. He simply commented, “cool beard.”

And Cas simply replied, “thanks.”

————

“I seriously love your beard.”

Castiel held Dean in his arms, his wings encompassing Dean’s body. “I wasn’t expecting such a...positive reaction to it.”

Dean blushed red, hiding his face in the crook of Cas’s neck. “I couldn’t help myself. You look so manly, but not in a lumberjack kinda way.”

“You’re the lumberjack in this marriage.”

“Hey!”

Cas laughed, Dean hiding a smile at hearing such a beautiful sound. “I never thought I would hear you utter the word manly. That was horrible.”

Dean swatted his arm. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all day. Good night.”

Dean kissed Cas quickly, ignoring his sassy remark. “Good night, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a 30-part series, but it’s looking more like 40. Anyway, there’s a very long work for this series being posted sometime next week. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
